Known solid inject printers mount a single print head relative to an imaging drum. The print head deposits ink onto a print array of the imaging drum and a print media, e.g. a sheet of paper, passes over the imaging drum picking up the ink. The print head covers the entire print array of the imaging drum and the print array covers nearly the entire length of the imaging drum. Accordingly, the print head is referred to as a single nearly full width print head.
Periodically, the print head needs to be cleaned. The print head is mounted to a carriage that is pivoted away from the imaging drum so that the print head can be cleaned. A wiper comes down to clean the print head.
During printing, this known arrangement is capable of controlling the position of the print head relative to the position of the imaging drum because during the image formation phase of the print cycle the remainder of the printer is not functioning. Since during the image formation phase, the remainder of the printer is not functioning, the print heads do not experience any forces such as vibratory forces. When additional print heads are added to the printer and the printer is performing additional functions during the print cycle, the position of the print head relative to the imaging drum becomes more difficult to maintain.